


Strawberry bubble bath is NOT sweet

by dkhodges



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age Play Caregiver Yoo Kihyun, Age Play Little Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Age Regression/De-Aging, Non-Sexual Age Play, Shownu referring to himself as ‘NuNu’, Use of Shownu and Nu instead of Hyunwoo, mentioned wonho, over use of commas???, over use of soft’ gentle’ and probs others, overuse of names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 19:17:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17607359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dkhodges/pseuds/dkhodges
Summary: Basically bath time w Nu (still pretty bad w those summaries) but ugh it’s not all bath time, the time before is included??





	Strawberry bubble bath is NOT sweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Charlie Rotanev (Immerghensi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immerghensi/gifts).



> Big thanks to Immerghensi for looking over this, helping with formatting and adding/making suggestions. 
> 
> Sorry in advance bc I’m not satisfied w this fic in the slightest, it drags and doesn’t even focus on the prompt (bath time), but anyways, if y’all read and enjoy I’m grateful, so a thank you as well.
> 
> A note: there’s a mention in my story of Nu and how he’s always thinking of foods, I want y’all to know I am not belittling him or only thinking that’s all he does or that’s all he thinks of, I just think its cute that Nu is always down for food and always hungry, he’s cute. 
> 
> Last note: I’ll write a fic about the last portion of this fic in regards to Nu’s fav film,,, I hope y’all will look forward to it
> 
> I’ll make this into a series when I’m more familiar with how Ao3 works

‘‘Shownu, honey, are you ready to take your bath?” Kihyun asked, picking out a towel and washcloth. 

No response. 

“Shownu baby?” Kihyun looked from the kitchen when nothing but continued silence followed his question. He had started to become worried before he saw the scene in front of him, heart beating slow and filling with nothing but love for the Little. 

Shownu was sitting on the floor, eyes glued to the television, Paw Patrol playing loudly on the screen as Shownu drank from his sippy aggressively. 

___________

Kihyun took soft steps as to not startle the Little while he closed the distance from the kitchen to the living room. Once Kihyun was a only a few steps from the Little he spoke softly, “Shownu baby, lets go have a bath.” 

Shownu realizing someone had spoken to him he looked up to meet the eyes of the other person, smile widening when he saw Kihyun looking at him with a soft gaze as he held out his hand to the Little. 

“NuNu just wants to finish this episode! NuNu promises that he’ll be a big boy and have a bath after!” Kihyun found that he could not argue with the Little and instead nodded his head as he sat down in the empty space next to him. 

“Just until the end okay honey, no more than that.” Shownu nodded his head and quickly turned his attention back to the television. 

___________

“Up you go.” Kihyun pulled Shownu to his feet and then made way for the Littles bedroom. 

“Do you want to wear your dinosaur onesie or your Mickey Mouse jammie set?” Kihyun could tell the choice for the Little was a hard one and so while he waited for an answer he decided to get the bath running, he had a surprise for the Little anyways. 

After a few moments Kihyun returned, “Have you decided, baby?”

“NuNu can’t choose, I tried and I tried but NuNu just doesn’t want the other to feel lonely.” 

Kihyun let out a soft chuckle as he walked to the Little who currently had a pout placed upon his lips, poking the Little’s cheeks Kihyun spoke, “Then how about I choose for you, that way you don’t have to feel lonely about it and neither will your sets! We’ll choose one for tonight and then tomorrow you can wear the other.”

“So smart! NuNu thinks that’s a good idea!! Papa is really the best!! NuNu is always happy when you choose!!”

Kihyun couldn't contain the wide grin that placed itself upon his lips. Just like any caregiver, he often had doubts about what was the best for his Little and if he was really doing all that he could. The reassurance took a heavy weight from Kihyun’s shoulders; the Little never realizing how important and thankful Kihyun felt at that very moment, and all the moments that would follow after. 

___________

“Are those bubbles?? They’re just floating in the water like little clouds!! How will they stay so fluffy!? Are my toys okay?? How could you even make these bubbles?” Kihyun was bombarded with a million questions all at once, laughing as he saw the excitement laced in the Little’s eyes as he spoke enthusiastically. 

“Do you like them? Wonho hyung picked this mix up for you when he was coming back from the studio, and since you’ve never tried a bubble bath we thought it would be a nice change of pace! You should step in before the water turns cold.”

“Wonnie hyung always thinks of NuNu and calls NuNu his Little Prince, I really love him!! Love papa too!!!” Shownu spoke with a massive amount of passion, hand placed on his chest as if swearing by those words. 

“Awww baby we love you too! More than all the stars in the night sky!”

“More than the stars in the night sky? But that’s impossible!! NuNu tried to count but there are just too many!” Kihyun laughed at that but slightly ushered the Little towards the bubble filled tub. 

___________

“In you go, it’s almost your bed time.” Shownu removed his day clothes and stepped into the tub with great caution, intent on not ruining the floating clouds. Once fully nestled under the water (minus his head and shoulders) Shownu noticed the sweet smell of strawberries.

“These aren’t clouds but strawberry flavored cotton candies!” Before Kihyun could stop the Little Shownu had already placed his lips just above the water and ‘sampled’ the bath mix.

Kihyun stood next to the tub with his mouth agape, “SON HYUNWOO!” Kihyuns high pitched voice and raised brows had Shownu turning his head at the speed of light. “I don’t know if my eyes have played a trick on me but please tell me you did not just try the soap bubbles.” Kihyun’s voice no longer at a high pitch but now one laced with worry. 

Shownu let his head fall as he spoke softly, “M’sorry papa but NuNu smelled sweet strawberries and NuNu just wanted to try.”

At Shownu’s soft confession Kihyun can’t help but to chuckle softly. Whether big or small a middle percentage of Shownu was always thinking of food, whether that be meats, sweets or fruits. 

___________

“Doesn’t taste like strawberries at all!” Kihyun could hear the disappointment in Shownu’s voice and couldn’t stop the gentle grin full of fondness that made notice upon his lips. 

“That’s because it’s for smell baby, not for taste. So can you promise me one thing?” Kihyun waited for the Little to nod and then began to speak. “Even if Wonho hyung buys you the watermelon kiwi surprise you have to promise me you will not try it!”

“Don’t know papa, NuNu wants to know what the surprise is.” Shownu answered so honestly and without hesitation that Kihyun was stunned for a moment. Yes, it was good that his Little was honest, and yes, trying bubble soaps just because you were curious was definitely out of the question, but Kihyun could not fault the Little for his answer.

Kihyun placed his fingers to his chin and thought for a moment, “well just this once I’ll let your little sample slide but if it happens again then we won’t have bubble baths for quite some time.” Shownu nodded his head while noting the serious tone in Kihyun’s voice and puffed his cheeks.

“I’m not mad baby and you aren’t in trouble, but base rules are important.” Shownu knew all of this but felt his chest lift and cheeks deflate when Kihyun made it clear he wasn’t in trouble. 

___________

“Papa, you get in too!! Orky the octopus says he has something for you!” Shownu had since forgotten about Kihyun’s serious tone and went back to playing with his bath toys merrily. The bubbles long since gone as the Little had splashed and splashed about; claiming that the sea god who happened to be a seahorse named Sheryl needed to level the tides.

“I think maybe we should wash you down one last time and then get into those soft warm jammies of yours and we can even watch that movie you are so fond of!” Shownu almost jumped from the tub, spilling water to the floor from his excitement.

___________

Once towel dried and cozied into his Mickey Mouse jammies, Shownu lays in Kihyun’s large bed, paci placed between his lips as his papa runs his fingers through damp locks. Waves of sleepiness flowed over Shownu as he suckled lightly, trying his hardest to fight the urge to close his eyes. During the towel drying process his limbs seemed to become more and more heavy. Kihyun knew sleep would completely engulf Shownu in a matter of minutes, turning the volume down low he softly sang to the Little until he heard soft snores. 

Kihyun removed Shownu’s paci with a soft pop and placed it on his bedside table. He turned Shownu’s star lamp on a timer (never knowing if the Little would wake in the middle of the night) and shutting off the current film that had been playing quietly in the background. He’d definitely have to thank Wonho again, the surprise that Shownu displayed warmed Kihyun’s heart and he’d continue to show the Little moments he could enjoy. Climbing into the empty side of the bed, the gentle thoughts of Shownu and all the fun to be had; Kihyun fell to sleep with a light heart and a smile gazing his features.


End file.
